Many types of container closures exist for glass and plastic bottles. One type of bottle closure is a metal cap, which is crimped onto the top of a glass bottle and requires a bottle opener to remove it. Another type of bottle closure is a cap that screws onto the neck of a bottle. These caps include internal threads that mate with external threads on the neck of the bottle. Generally, these bottle caps seal the opening of a bottle by coming into contact with the top of the bottle neck and covering the opening of the bottle. It is known that some bottle closures include a spout containing an orifice for dispensing liquid. The spout may be pulled away from the closure to open the orifice, or the spout may be rotated upwards to open the orifice.
It is further known that some container closures are designed to vent the container and equalize the pressure of the container relative to the external pressure. However, known drawbacks exist with these closures. For instance, these closures sometimes do not provide a continuous seal because they include an opening that not only allows air or gas to escape but some liquid as well. Additionally, the known closures sometimes include or develop a weak zone, which fails when a pressure limit is exceeded, thereby rendering the closure ineffective. These and other known drawbacks are overcome by the present invention.